To increase the performance of internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, it is known that exhaust gas turbochargers are to be used. Exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine is supplied to a turbine wheel mounted in a turbine housing. The turbine wheel is mounted on a shaft on which a compressor wheel of a compressor is mounted in a rotationally fixed manner at an axial distance from the turbine wheel. As a rule, the turbine housing has at least two areas, a first area of which serves to supply exhaust gas to the turbine wheel and a second area serves to hold an adjustment mimicking mechanism of a guide vane arrangement with an adjustable turbine geometry and/or to hold a bearing for the shaft. The areas are separated from one another by a separating element, which serves in the prior art to center a cassette, for example, which holds the guide vane arrangement of the variable turbine geometry. The separating element here is designed as a disk and is arranged behind from the turbine wheel (in the axial direction toward the compressor). During operation of the exhaust gas turbocharger, the turbine wheel reaches temperatures of 900° C. in conventional diesel internal combustion engines and up to 1110° C. in conventional gasoline engines. In this way, the separating element is subject to a substantial thermal burden on the one hand, while on the other hand, a substantial quantity of heat is input into the turbine housing and/or into the second area via the separating element.
The object of the present invention is to provide an exhaust gas turbocharger for a motor vehicle that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages.